Narodnozabavni rock
|year = 2010 |previous = Love Symphony |next = No One |semiplace = 16th |semipoints = 6 }} Narodnozabavni rock was the Slovenian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2010 in Oslo performed by Ansambel Žlindra & Kalamari. It was performed eleventh in the second semi final following Romania and preceding Ireland. At the close of voting, it finished in second last place with 6 points, failing to qualify for the final. Lyrics Slovene= Naj bo (Naj bo, naj bo) sprememba scene Naj vse (Naj vse, naj vse) obnori ta zvok Naj gre skozi vene, v srce naj zadene Narodnozabavni rock Polka je kralica na slovenskih tleh Poskrbi za ples, za vrisanje in smeh Rock je kralj zabave, oster an iskren Vroč kot potelje, barvast kakor jesen A le ena kaplja domišljilje In se poklava v trše ritme zlije Naj bo (Naj bo, naj bo) premik v glavi Naj bo (Naj bo, naj bo) kot pozitiven šok Občutek je pravi, v sve nah preplavi Narodnozabavni rock To domače viže vzbujajo zanos Domovinski čut, ljubezen in ponos Rock pa energijo prek strun kitar Čez deželo širi kakor požar A le čisto malo fantazije In se rock med ritem polke skrije Naj bo (Naj bo, naj bo) sprememba scene Naj vse (Naj vse, naj vse) obnori ta zvok Naj gre skozi vene, v srce naj zadene Narodnozabavni rock Naj bo (Naj bo, naj bo) premik v glavi Naj bo (Naj bo, naj bo) kot pozitiven šok Občutek je pravi, v sve nah preplavi Narodnozabavni rock Naj bo (Naj bo, naj bo) sprememba scene Naj vse (Naj vse, naj vse) obnori ta zvok Naj gre skozi vene, v srce naj zadene Narodnozabavni rock |-| Translation= Let there be (Let there be, let there be) a change of the scene Let everyone (Let everyone, let everyone) go crazy about this sound Let it run through their veins, let it strike right into the heart Native folk rock Polka is the queen in Slovenian land It brings out the dance, shrieks and laughter Rock is the king of partying, sharp but sincere Hot like summer, colourful like autumn But just one drop of creativity Blends polka into a wild rhythm Let there be (Let there be, let there be) a shift in mind Let it be (Let it be, let it be) like a positive shock The feeling is right, let everyone be overwhelmed by Native folk rock These country melodies bring out enthusiasm Feelings of patriotism, love and pride And rock spreads energy through guitar strings Throughout the land like a fire But a little imagination Blends rock into the polka rhythm Let there be (Let there be, let there be) a change of the scene Let everyone (Let everyone, let everyone) go crazy about this sound Let it run through their veins, let it strike right into the heart Native folk rock Let there be (Let there be, let there be) a shift in mind Let it be (Let it be, let it be) like a positive shock The feeling is right, let everyone be overwhelmed by Native folk rock Let there be (Let there be, let there be) a change of the scene Let everyone (Let everyone, let everyone) go crazy about this sound Let it run through their veins, let it strike right into the heart Native folk rock Videos Category:Slovenia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2010 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers